When Quatre Gives You lemons
by Grinning Reaper
Summary: A cute fluffy 3x4 lemon...Quatre is teaching Trowa a thing or two...will things go as planned? ^,^ plz r


Disclaimer: I maybe the smiling bringer of death but unfortunately I do not own Gundam Wing.....  
  
  
  
Grinning Reaper: Huahahahahaahaha!!!! I'm back and I have a crazy 3x4 fic!!! Yay!  
  
Trowa: -,\\;;  
  
Grinning Reaper: It's mah verrrrrrry fist lemon! Yay!  
  
Trowa: Are you done saying yay yet??  
  
Grinning Reaper: No. Yay!  
  
Wufei: Are we actually going to get to the fic or are you just going to stand here and go yay all day?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Let's go to the fic! YAY!  
  
  
  
~*When Quatre Gives You Lemons*~  
  
Trowa shifted nervously. Yes, the great Nanashi was nervous. The precise reason why is the petite blonde that was smiling up at him now.  
  
"You ready?" He asked. Trowa gulped and nodded. With another cute smile his boyfriend gave an efficient nod and relaxed against his chest. "Okay. What do you do first?" Trowa looked at what he had to work with. He thought about it for a while before finally selecting.  
  
"This?" He asked giving Quatre a hopelessly lost look.  
  
"You sure?" Quatre asked with a semi-mischievous smile. Trowa finally nodded. He wrapped his fingers around the somewhat spherical objects and took to squeezing, gauging Quatre's reactions with each little movement. The small Arabic seemed to be enjoying himself well enough, but at the same time he was watching Trowa's ministrations carefully. The aqua-eyed teen suddenly gave a little yelp.  
  
"Squeeze love, don't twist!" He said capturing Trowa's hands with his. "Here. Let me show you. Like this." With that said, he began to make Trowa's hands move in the proper fashion.  
  
"What's the difference?" Asked the befuddled uni-banged one.  
  
"You get more juices that way." Quatre explained relaxing against Trowa once again.  
  
"How did you learn all of this?" Trowa asked mesmerized.  
  
"Everything I know I learned from the Mauganacs." Quatre stated proudly. Trowa murmured a reply and again went back to what he as doing, using all of his being to concentrate on his.'task', letting Quatre's noises of approval guide him. He hadn't the *foggiest* idea what he was doing, it certainly wasn't as it had looked when he saw Duo teaching Wufei to do it. Though it looked like they were both having fun, Even though Wufei looked as if he could fall asleep at any moment, Trowa could tell that he was having fun. And another thing, why was *he* that last one to participate in such. 'activities'? Even *Heero* had done this at least *once* of Shingami's sake! (Though it was said to be a rather harrowing experience for the Perfect Soldier.his first time was with Relena...) Trowa remembered the advice Wufei had given him when he talked to him earlier. You had to *make* it fun. What did he call it again.? Foreplay? Shrugging the matter off, Trowa went back about the task at hand. (No pun intended ^-^;;)  
  
"You're getting better at this." Quatre purred with a little giggle.  
  
"Am I?" Trowa panted while moving hands and arms rhythmically. It became apparent to Trowa that it was also more tiring that it looked...this definitely wasn't like what he saw on TV and in the movies. It wasn't as fin as he had hoped it would be but it made Quatre happy and that was enough.  
  
"There," Said Quatre after what seemed like an eternity. Trowa blinked once. Twice.  
  
"That's all there is to it?" Quatre hid an almost shy giggle in his hand and gave Trowa a kiss as a form of congratulation.  
  
"Yeah that's all."  
  
"... ... ...Oh."  
  
"Do you think that you might want to try this again sometimes?" He asked. More shyness. Trowa gave an elegant one shouldered shrug.  
  
"Sure I guess. I really didn't do that badly did I?" Quatre giggled cutely again.  
  
"I was far worse on my first time." He answered. "I practiced every day. That's how I'm so good now." Quatre added with a touch of pride.  
  
"Aa." Trowa wondered silently if he could ever be that good. "Now," Quatres began rubbing his hands together. "Let me test it." He closed his eyes and took a sip from the glass. "Hm. Not half bad lemonade for a first try." He said beaming. 


End file.
